Section E
by Salamekka
Summary: This is a Crossover between Assassination Classroom and HunterxHunter. To be more specific I put Assassination Classroom's characters and basic situation in the HunterxHunter's universe. So here you have the students of class E as hunters being part of Section E, a group of misfits who have to find the responsable for the destruction of the moon in order to be recognized.
1. A hungry heart in York Shin City

The light was shading because of the late hour and an orange sun was disappearing behind the high skyscrapers in York Shin City. In one of the most poor areas of the city, far away from the famous boutiques and the shops for rich people a little girl was walking exhausted avoiding the trash on the street. She was really short and thin and was wearing a t-shirt with the phrase _"Chocolate World" _written on and a simple skirt. Her hair was light green and put up in two pigtails and her eyes which were hazel were looking around kinda discouraged.

"I'm starving!" she thought while ignoring the curious gazes the people around were giving her. "And I'm also broken. Man, where can I go?". She was passing next to a group of women who were preparing a paella. The smell of fried fish caught her nose and she started drooling. "I can't take it anymore! I'll just have to ask someone for hospitality". She looked around "However they're all poor people, probably having a guest would be too much for their pockets".

Suddenly she saw a strange shop. "What's this? This is totally out of place...". And it was. It was too clean and bright with fresh flowers and painted pictures which seemed expensive. There were chairs and tables and a menu put on the wall near the door. The girl looked at the prices and her eyes popped out her head. "Is the owner of this place crazy?! Who would pay so much for a meal here?"

"Hey brat, out of the way if you aren't a client"

The girl turned to her right and saw... BOOBS. Not only that, giant boobs. She suppressed her disgust and hatred and looked at the face over those boobs. An ugly woman was looking down on her with an arrogant expression.

"I was only curious. And then who would ever come here with those prices? You must be crazy for having opened a restaurant here of all places!"

"What? How rude! For your information this is a top class restaurant and I'm a top class chef"

"Really?- commented the girl sarcastically- And why is it empty inside?"

"Well... Uhm...Probably they are about to arrive" said the woman visibly embarassed. "However, you just go away! I will never give my food to such a little ugly girl like you!"

"Really? And I would never eat a dish cooked by a boobs-monster like you are! Never! Even if I was about to di...".

A loud noise interrupted their conversation. Both of them looked at the girl's stomach. And the girl's cheeks slowly became red.

XXX

"So your name is Kayano, right?"

"Yes!" happily answered the girl before stuffing her mouth with a big piece of cake.

"And you stayed four days without food. You must be crazy"

"I didn't have a choice. I was in the red" answered Kayano "However, thank you very much for the dinner. Your cooking is incredible, Aysha. Even if you have big boobs"

"Why do you hate big boobs so much?- asked the woman perplexed -However, it wasn't a problem. You were right. I don't have any clients. I opened this restaurant only four days ago, but no one came to try it"

"Well, obviously. The people here don't have much money and your prices are..well...a little too expensive. You should have tried in an other area"

"No, well..." the big face of the woman was blushing "You see, I actually wanted to open my shop here and I don't have any money problems, so... I don't really mind cooking for free"

"What? Do you want to give people your food without a reward? But then, why did you put so high prices?

"It's not so easy, ok?" said Aysha. Then she suddenly stood up and started to go around the shop while talking frenetically.

"I don't want them to think I'm looking down on them or anything, ok? And if I just arrive here and starts giving away food as if it was nothing to me that would be definetely acting superior, right? That would be terribly rude! However even selling my dishes for a low price could be seen as rude. What's more, I'm too prideful and I can't just go and explain them my intentions and so I..."

_Wow she must be really bad at interacting with people! _thought Kayano.

"Ok, ok stop now. You're like in a loop and what you're saying doesn't make any sense. Listen, what about this? I owe you for the dinner, so I'll make people around here know your incredible cooking skills. However, you must be prepared to cook any kind of food possible. Can you do it?"

"Don't worry I can cook anything. When it comes to food nobody can beat me and I have also all kinds of ingredients in the storeroom. But how will you..."

"Trust me, I'm good at this kind of things" said Kayano with a smile and headed outside.

XXX

A group of four boys was right in front of Aysha's restaurant. They were chatting and didn't give Kayano any attention when she came out. "Ok- thought the girl.-It's time for a little nen". Her hand which was empty was holding a gun. Well if you could actually call that strange thing a gun. It was entirely made up by sweets. Kayano pointed it and shot two bullets to two of the guys standing there. Well they weren't proper bullets, more like...candies.

The two candies hit their respective targets.

"What was that?" said one of the two boys hit.

"What?"

"Nothing. I've just had the impression that something hit me"

"Curry" said the second target.

"What?"

"I must absolutely eat some curry"

"But you have already had dinner..."

"I don't care. I..."

"I wanna some pudding"

"You too? Ehi... What was that? And why do I want a chocolate cake so much right now?"

"I'm seeing pasta all around me. I think I could become insane if I don't eat pasta immediately!"

"Excuse me" Kayano had closed the distance between the group and herself. She was empty-handed. There was no sign of the strange gun.

"I heard what you were saying. And I think you should try this restaurant. The owner is strange, but she is actually kind-hearted and won't make you pay for the food"

"Really?- the guys didn't seem convinced- Then why did she put so high prices on the entrance?"

"She was worried to be rude- said Kayano with a sigh- I told you she is strange"

"Listen guys, let's try it. I'm starting to see pudding everywhere! I'm becoming worried for my mental health!"

XXX

"So you're a gourmet hunter, Kayano. What a surprise and you're so young too". Aysha was looking to Kayano amazed while serving a big portion of pork to a young woman.

The restaurant was full thanks to Kayano's special candies. They had the power to make people wish for a particular food and their effect wouldn't vanish until said food was eaten.

"It's really not a big deal" commented Kayano.

"What are you saying? The hunter exam must be really difficult to pass, so you really are something!"

"Trust me. I'm not". Suddenly Kayano's expression changed to a sadder one. She seemed so depressed that Aysha didn't ask anything more.

"You really helped me. Do you want to stay for the night?"

Kayano smiled: "That would be a pleasu...". She stopped talking. Her eyes had just seen a short guy with light blue hair smiling to her from the street.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay. There is someone I must meet".

XXX

"Hi, Nagisa" Kayano was smiling happily to the guy in front of her. He was small and his face was so delicate that he could be confused for a girl.

"Hello, Kayano- he was smiling too- You know, people were saying that if you passed in front of this restaurant you would desperately start wishing for a food. I thought it could be you, so I came to verify it"

"Yes, I wanted to help a person"

"Do you have a place for the night?- Nagisa asked- If you haven't you can come to my hotel. You know, it only has rooms for two or more people. I don't have any idea of the reason, though"

"Thank you. You would do me a favour"

The two of them walked away in the night. The moon was shiny enough for them to see the old houses and the dirty streets.

"So- Kayano asked- do you have any news about the target?"

"No- Nagisa answered sadly- What about you?"

"Nothing"

They stayed silent for some minutes.

"Nagisa, our target, you know, does it really exist?"

Nagisa didn't answer immediately. He looked at the crescent moon upon them. The eternal crescent moon. That's how it was called since the day a large part of its surface exploded leaving behind an unchangeable crescent moon.

"The mysterious creature which destroyed the moon, you say? I don't know. I think that the higher-ups of the Hunter Association don't even care about it. All they want is giving us of Section E an impossible prey, so that they can continue to mock us and to treat us like failures. That's all they care about".

It was true, they both knew it.

Section E was a group within the Hunter Association which included all those hunters who were considered losers for many different reasons. For those hunters there was no hope anymore, so they were put in the E as in End Section.

Their licences didn't have any value and banks wouldn't lean them any money. Selling them was also impossible. The only thing the licences granted them was the access to the 90 per cent of the countries which refused to let foreigners in. Except that they were normal people without any special treatment in society. However, they were treated as nonhumans by fellow hunters.

This special group was recently created in order to motivate all the hunters to not slack off and to give results in their activities. Its members were marked with a special symbol made of nen which was visible using gyo and impossible to remove.

No hunter would like to be marked as part of Section E. And when you were in there you would do anything to get out, but the only way to escape it was impossible.

Yes, because the only way out was to find the responsible for the destruction of the moon. That was their mission and it was impossible. That was why it was given to them.

* * *

**This is the first chapter of my story. I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**So basically I'll try to "rewrite" Assassination Classroom's story setting it in HXH's world. I'll do my best to mantain the characters' personalities and important turning points in their developments. Of course their backgrounds will differ from the canon because they are in a different dimension.**

**There won't be many hunterxhunter's characters in this fanfiction, at least in the beginning. They woud probably be cameo and won't have an important part in the plot. However I'm planning to use many of HxH's elements e.g nen powers, the Hunter Association and many places.**

**Please leave me a review! I'm looking forward for them!**


	2. A man in the moonlight

A man was sitting on a chair watching the moon through the glass of a big window. The rain had started to fall, but the moon even if blurry was still visible behind the clouds.

The man was kind of handsome with his refreshing face and his perfect attire. He was wearing a grey jacket with a coordinate pair of trousers and a black tie.

The room around him was full of trophies and in a corner there was a transparent case containing a colourful scolopendra. A golden plate was on a desk and said _Commendation to the Three Star Hunter Asano Gakuhou. _

Asano Gakuhou, that was the man's name, turned his chair to his desk in order to continue his work. Many papers were waiting for his review and approval. It was troublesome, but that was his job and he simply loved it.

He was the best Head Hunter of the Association and what he hunted was talent. He looked for young and promising people and taught them how to cultivate their abilities. His objective was to improve both the society and the association by creating a new generation of strong people who wouldn't fall under pressure and could give proper results in every field.

Since the start of his activities as a hunter the number of boys and girls under-15 who passed the Hunter Exam increased drastically and a great part of them was selected and trained by him beforehand.

Well, of course his help wasn't free of risks for those children.

An incoming mail made him stop reading a document. The object of the mail was _Movements of Section E's members. _Asano read it quickly and smirked. All was going exactly according to his plans.

Section E was his greatest creation and a perfect system thought to stimulate all the Hunters to improve.

At the moment all its members were kids trained by him who weren't able to meet his expectations, but that was only the beginning. He wanted to create a broader system which would threaten every hunter, so that all of them would put in the effort in order to avoid falling in Section E.

The first results of Asano's ideas had already been recognized. As a matter of fact many members of the Association, weaklings in particular, had started to discriminate Section E and at the same time to feel scared of meeting the same fate. And as a consequence they had started to work harder.

Yes, everything was going perfectly fine. Or at least that was what he wanted to believe.

He stood up and went to the window. That horrible imperfect moon was in front of him.

Why did President Netero not interfere with his schemes? He knew the head of the Hunter Association wasn't particularly interested in weak people and could actually show a pretty tricky aptitude towards them (actually he could be that way with everyone), still he was sure that their respective ideas of a perfect Association weren't the same.

Even people like Ging Freecs didn't try to oppose him. He was expecting some kind of reaction from that hunter, but nothing had happened yet. Well, that wasn't actually a surprise. That man was totally unpredictable. Which was why Asano couldn't stand him. _Whoever wasn't rational wasn't needed._

The rain had stopped and now the moon was shining alone in the sky like a strange mouth.

Asano didn't care about the strange incident happened to the moon. Other people were working on it at the moment and however, solving the mystery wouldn't help in creating a better world.

Still he was proud of how he used this event to further his plans. He smiled. That was one of his most amusing ideas.

After all not letting those failures in Section E any possibility to redeem themselves wouldn't be fair, right?

So he gave them one last chance. To hunt and kill whoever blew up the moon.

Just thinking about it made him laugh. As if that was possible! In first place their prey didn't even exist. He invented it to mock them. To give them an impossible mission.

_They were putting all their efforts in hunting for a ghost._

Asano didn't know how the moon was destroyed, but he was sure that it wasn't any superhuman creature to do that. Probably it was because of some weird physical phenomenon.

Such a monster which could destroy the moon couldn't exist. _It was not logical_.

* * *

**And that was Boardchairman Asano's introduction :)**

**I imagined him as a successful hunter and of course his ideals are the same as in the canon. I tried to describe a mechanism which works in the same way of class E's one. I hope it makes sense.**

**A scolopendra is a kind of giant centipede. I'm saying this because I found this name on a dictionary, but I'm not sure if it's the right way to say it (English isn't my first language you know). However, I wanted to put the Chairman's animal motif in it and I'm thinking on how to use it to make his nen power :)**

**Thank you to everyone who read my first chapter and to the person who reviewed it. I enjoyed reading your thoughts!**

**Subscribe and review if you like!**


	3. Las Bronxto, part 1

"Are you really gonna be alright, Sugino?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes, they're just a little group of petty criminals. You don't need to worry! After all I'm a hunter, am I not?"

The two guys were talking through a computer. The boy called Sugino was in an internet café and could see his friend's face and a hotel's room as background in the monitor.

"Changing subject- said Sugino with a smile- How long are you gonna stay in York Shin?"

"No idea, I've just met Kayano, so probably we'll spend two or three days together thinking about what we should do" Nagisa answered looking to the girl who was sleeping peacefully in a bed behind him.

"Hey Nagisa- Sugino was blushing lightly- Kayano didn't have any news about Kanzaki, did she?"

Nagisa turned surprised to his friend. A smile spreading on his face at the sight of a totally embarassed Sugino.

"No she didn't. She was without any money and wasn't able to contact anyone for a while. However,- Nagisa looked to the other boy with a mocking expression and yet completely serious-You have her home-code, you should just call her yourself"

"Don't be silly! I can't do this kind of thing out of the blue!"

"Ok, then. I have to go now. Let me know about your progresses and good luck" and after that Nagisa cut off the communication.

Sugino stood up, paid for his drink and went out in the streets.

XXX

The city of Las Bronxto was divided into two areas.

The one Sugino was in was called the Centre. It consisted in a group of strange temples and shrines in a style Sugino had never seen before. He had read somewhere that that style was the same used on a little and isolated island called Japan. The Centre was full of priests of the most different cults and it was a famous melting pot of religions originated in every angle of the world. Except that, it was rather common. There were shops and bars and normal people or tourists walking in the streets covered by the shade of wonderful trees.

The other area, however, was the complete opposite.

It was nicknamed the Ring and was driven by criminality. In particular, it was famous for prostitution and young women's traffic. Tortured and raped, a great numbers of girls were sold everyday to clients or forced to work in bars and hotels.

Sugino could feel his blood boiling just by thinking about it. If only he could he would have destroyed every single one of those violent bastards and freed those girls. But he couldn't. He was _weak_.

Weakness. He didn't use to think about it so much when he wasn't a hunter. He had always thought that by growing up he would have become stronger, arriving to a point in which he could have stood on equal grounds of _him. _Of his hero.

Pitcher Arita. That was his hero's name. He was a hunter and one of the strongest baseball pitchers of all times. He was a chosen one, excellent in both baseball games and in his activities as a hunter. It was thanks to him that Sugino grew interested in the world of hunters and decided to take the exam.

He remembered how happy he was the day he passed! He foolishly believed that he was about to reach his idol. But the only thing he was about to reach was actually the comprehension of the difference in their abilities. That was made clear when he learnt nen.

At the beginning he thought_: "Wow, how cool!"_ and when he discovered to be an emitter he was sure to have found the best possible ability. A super radio ball made of nen. He tried to emulate Arita's pose while throwing the ball. He put in a lot of effort arriving to pass out during trainings, but in the end it was useless. His Nen Radio Ball was slow. And weak. An expert nen user was able to avoid or block it without any problems. Following this failure he was put in Section E.

Well, there was no point in thinking about it now. All he had to do was just moving forward! He may have chosen the wrong ability, but he would have still done his best in fighting criminality. After all he was a hunter, right? He wouldn't have targeted any big boss, but he could easily win against small flies like that little group involved in drug traffic.

While thinking so he arrived in front of a big building. It was impressive how high and elegant it was. He was constructed in a neo gothic style and his walls seemed to reach the sky. That was the place his informant was in. St Mary's Church.

XXX

"Hic, hic, hic! What do we have here? So the Sugino Loser is still at it, right?"

A small and ugly dwarf was looking to Sugino with evil and sparkling eyes. His skin was covered in a green scales-like substance and his nose was so big that hided almost all his face.

"Hello, Mr Steck. You're as kind as usual. However, what exactly is this place?"

They were in a little space next to the church. It was dark and humid, but strangely clean.

"Oh. It's the bar associated with the church I own. It's nice, isn't HIC it?" Mr Steck said while drinking a beer. Sugino was sure his loud voice and his strange laugh were perfectly audible from inside the church.

"So do you have any information for me?" Sugino asked trying to cut off any conversation.

"Well, yeah. To put it simply...You are too late"

"What?"

"That group of losers was completely destroyed by the Guild of the Purple Snake. One of the big four organizations which run the Ring. So you have it! Your help wasn't needed, HIC HIC HIC"

"I can't believed it". Sugino felt completely useless and empty.

"Come on! Don't be so upset HIC! It's not over yet! Hey, do you know that Kanzaki chick you have such a big crush on? You sure spent all the night talking about her when we first met. Hic hic hic" Mr Steck laughed.

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't made me get drunk" Sugino angrily answered.

"Hey, that was your own fault. However, I'm sure the two of you would be a perfect pair. Two Section E losers are just perfect for each other. Well, if she can survive, that's it"

"Wha..."

"According to my information Kanzaki Yukiko was captured by the Guild of the Purple Snake. And you can be sure that they are no gentlemen".

Sugino felt as if he was upside-down. He couldn't fully understand those words. Then he did. And his heart froze.

* * *

**The next chapter will introduce Kanzaki and continue the story in Las Bronxto :)**

**On a side note I decided to have Sugino as an emitter and Kayano as a conjurer. I made this decision because of their attitudes.**

**Sugino gets passioned pretty easily, but he seems like someone who forgives people and doesn't hold grudges. On the other hand Kayano is usually seen acting as a support, but when she decides to take action she calmly evaluates the situation and plans ahead as the pudding plan showed.**

** I pretty much know the nen group every student is in, right now. I tried to have the students divided in the six categories, so that there is a good balance.**


	4. Las Bronxto, part 2

The dark room Kanzaki Yukiko was put in was so hot and humid that sweat had started to dirt her clothes and her hair was all sticky.

She couldn't move much since her arms and legs were both tied and, even if she couldn't see them, she knew that, in front of the closed door, there were men guarding her in the other room.

_What will happen to me? _That was what Kanzaki was supposed to be thinking in a moment like that, but despite being scared what she felt the most was a deep sadness only partially related to her current situation.

_I'm such an idiot._

She was caught while travelling on a train. Her car was almost empty when a group of seven people attacked her. They were so fast that she couldn't oppose any resistance. Or escape. Or call for help. In few seconds everything was over and she was trapped.

Suddenly the door opened and a big man with a scar on his left eye, a giant belly and a dark pair of moustaches appeared.

"Hey, how are you doing little miss?"

"You..." Kanzaki widened her eyes in disbelieve.

"Ah ah, are you surprised to see me here?" the man grinned. "How are Mister Kanzaki and his wife doing after they fired me?"

"Mr Sminescy...". That big man used to work for Kanzaki's family as a bodyguard...until his criminal activities were discovered, that is.

"Oh, so you remember my name, what a good girl!" Mr Sminescy said laughing. "And you have also become a real beauty! Well, you've always been very pretty". The man touched Kanzaki's long black hair with a terrible grin.

"Still, I was surprised. Discovering that the daughter's of the important political Kanzaki went against her family's will and attempted to become a hunter was a true surprise, you know?"

Kanzaki didn't answer. A mortified expression was on her face.

"Well, missy? How does it feel being in the _real _world? Is it fun being on _everyone else's_ level?"

Mr Sminescy grabbed Kanzaki's face and pulled it near his, forcing her to look him right into the eyes.

_I'm a real idiot, am I not?_

Kanzaki's family was a very important one in her country. Her father's influence was well known even abroad and since she was born all that was wanted from her was that she was ladylike and elegant. A perfect woman.

Ballet, literature, poetry, good manners... Every aspect of her life had been programmed. Things that weren't in the programmes were labelled as _wrong._ Things like junk food. Things like videogames...

She was getting sick of that sort of lifestyle and tried to run away by becoming a hunter. However, the life of a hunter wasn't so free as she expected. Asano-san's schedule was really tight, but Kanzaki was too busy by the new experiences she was living -experiences she was forbidden to have- to actually follow it. That's how she became a member of the E-as-the End Section.

Since she dropped in Section E she had been so ashamed of herself and so depressed that she wasn't able to use her hatsu anymore. No matter how much she tried, it just wouldn't work.

So, now she wasn't even able to fight that disgusting man in front of her. She was totally defenceless, like an idiot.

"I have always wanted to have a little fun with you, so this opportunity is too perfect to just let it go. Tomorrow you will be sold, so I guess I should test the item out for the sake of our clients, right? What about a little private party?".

XXX

A private party. That was what Mr Steck said and it was Sugino's only hope to save Kanzaki. According to that irritating dwarf Mr Scime-something, the ringleader who had Kanzaki kidnapped, enjoyed playing around with his victims before giving them away. The fat bastard called these occasions "private parties" and when one of them came up he sent all the other members of his team away.

So, Sugino was hidden in some bushes waiting for a large group of people to leave the old-looking house used as a base. Luckily Smine-something wasn't at the top of the organization in terms of fighting ability- or so Mr Steck said. His work consisted in finding the girls and organizing their kidnapping.

Sugino was trying to be positive and not too discouraged. Suddenly he saw fifteen people coming out from the house and walking away. They were all wearing black clothes with purple snakes on them.

_Here we are!_

When they were far enough, Sugino came out of the bushes and sneaked into the house as quietly as he could.

The inside of the building was dark and very hot. "Where should I go?" thought Sugino, but then he heard a scream. It was a female voice.

He ran to the room the voice came from. A man was giving the back to the door and was punching a girl shouting: "YOU OBEY ME!". The girl was Kanzaki.

Sugino's anger helped him to concentrate. A green sphere of nen appeared in his hand. With a fast movement the boy launched it and it hit the man's head.

_Strike one._

XXX

It all happened very fast. A second before Mr Sminescy was hit by the green sphere Kanzaki felt someone else's presence in the room. So did the man who protected himself with his aura just in time. The ball of nen didn't seem to have injured him at all.

"And who are you?"

The big body covering her visual moved to face his opponent and Kanzaki could see a thin boy with short black hair. Sugino.

_What is he doing here?_

Mr Sminescy's hand went to his mobile-phone, but before he could call anybody a second sphere, a blue one this time, made his phone fly away and break into pieces.

_The blue sphere is a lot faster!_

"Uh, so it seems that you know more than just one trick. Well I don't need any stupid help to win in a fight. I'm strong enough".

After saying that he wore a pair of gloves and assumed the pose typical of a boxer.

The two of them studied each others for a couple of seconds, then Mr Sminescy moved. He closed the distance in a moment and tried to hit Sugino with his fist. The boy, however, was able to evade it and the punch landed against the wall. A big hole appeared in it.

"His power uses both manipulation and enhancement- thought Kanzaki- The power of his punches is enhanced whenever he wears those gloves. It's a rather simple technique, but his basics aren't bad and he has physical strength as well, so he is dangerous".

Sugino created a green ball and threw it against Mr Sminescy.

_A green one? But it's too slow!_

Mr Sminescy and Kanzaki both thought so, but after the man changed his position to avoid the ball's trajectory the sphere of nen changed his speed and direction and hit its target in the stomach.

_Strike two._

XXX

The man coughed. He wasn't expecting it, so he was slow in defending himself.

"Then, what do you think bastard?" thought Sugino "This is my new technique. My blue ball is faster, but in the end it won't cause a great amount of damage and is easy to avoid. But my green one can change speed and direction. Moreover, wait until I'll do my third strike..."

Mr Sminescy stood up looking furious. He prepared to attack again. Sugino was ready.

Suddenly the man launched something on the floor. _A gas bomb. _Sugino couldn't see a thing. A powerful punch hit him in the back making his breath stop for a moment. The boy was able to turn and to distinguish the man's body among the smog. As fast as he could he launched an other green ball. Mr Sminescy however tried to hit him again and Sugino could barely avoid his attack.

The smog started to dissipate. Sugino's back hurt like hell, but the boy was smiling. The ball had touched his opponent on the shoulder.

_Strike three. Eliminated._

XXX

Kanzaki was all fingers and thumbs. No matter how you looked at it. Sugino was the one who had received the most damage between the two. His attacks may have been more accurate then his opponent's but in the end they weren't strong enough.

Still, Kanzaki was impressed. She remembered Sugino as rather weak. He was nice and brave, but didn't seem to have much talent when nen was involved. And yet, he was able to improve so much that he could go one on one with an expert nen user.

For some reason the guy standing in front of her, wounded and tired reminded Kanzaki a picture from one book of her childhood. The picture represented a beautiful and elegant fish. There was even a phrase under it. What did it say?

"Ah ah ah, this will be the last attack brat!"

Mr Sminescy came charging against Sugino, but the boy didn't move a muscle. He was trying to pull out as much aura as possible.

_Does he want to face him directly!? That's impossible! Their physical strengths are too different!_

While Mr Sminescy was going to use his technique again all his aura which was concentrated on his fists disappeared. What is more, because he was going on the offensive the aura used for defence was rather low and bad distributed.

Sugino didn't let this chance slip away and hit the man right in the face with an enhanced kick. Mr Sminescy lost consciousness.

"Ah ah, I'm sorry man, but if I'm able to do three strikes you can't use your hatsu for a while!" Sugino said smiling.

In that moment Kanzaki remembered what the book said.

_Whether a fish lives in a clear stream or a water ditch, as long as it continues swimming forward, it will grow up beautifully._

Swimming forward while trying hard. That was what Sugino had been doing all that time. Kanzaki felt as if a weight was lifted from her body.

"Ah, crap! Kanzaki-san, are you alright? We have to escape this place. Man, this isn't going to be simple"

While saying so, Sugino turned and saw a smiling -wow she was so beautiful when she smiled!- Kanzaki and next to her there was a strange object made of metal which reminded a motorbike.

"I'm fine, thank you Sugino-kun. Could you untie me? And don't worry. Escaping won't be a problem".

XXX

"Multidimensional Arcade?- Sugino asked- Is that the name of your ability?"

"Yes, I can conjure different videogames and after I play with them I can use the same powers as my character in those games".

"Wow! Sounds cool!"

"Well the time I can use a certain power is the same I spent playing the corresponding game, though. And up until now I can only conjure five games"

"This doesn't make it less cool. You know, I wouldn't have thought that your power was something like this"

They were riding in the night. Kanzaki's motorbike was incredibly fast and they had already put a certain distance between Las Bronxto and them.

"Yes, actually I've been very discouraged lately and I became unable to use my power. However, thanks to you I feel better now"

Sugino blushed.

"Hey Sugino-kun, would you like to help me hunting a game?"

"A game?"

"Yes, it's said to be the rarest and most dangerous game of the world. There are all kinds of rumours about it. Some say that if you're able to finish it you can obtain incredible powers or even having a wish granted. What do you think? We may find a way out from Section E in this way"

"Sounds good- Sugino smiled- Ok, I'm in. What's this game's name?"

"Greed Island"

* * *

**Some notes about the characters' powers.**

**Multidimensional Arcade:**

**Kanzaki can materialize a certain number of videogames. After playing to a game she acquires the powers of her character in the game for a period of time which is the same of the time she spent playing that game. For example if she plays a game in which she rides a motorbike for five minutes she will be able to materialize a motorbike and to ride it, but after five minutes the motorbike will vanish.**

**She can use the powers only of the last game she played with. So if she plays for three hours to a fight game, but then she plays one minute of packman, she will only be able to use packman's powers for a minute. What's more, after that she won't be able to use any powers until she plays another game.**

**The number of games she can currently conjure is five.**

**She used to play the game she thought it would have been more useful before going to mission. Now that she recovered she will start to do it again. She and Sugino were lucky that the last geme she played was one with motorbikes. Either way they would have been unable to escape.**

**Blue ball:**

**Sugino uses emission to launch fast aura's spheres that reminds baseballs. However the speed and the power of this balls are very weak. Because of this he was put in Section E.**

**Green ball:**

**Sugino's new technique which consists of a pitch which changes direction. The way Sugino launches the ball of nen is different and he can freely control the ball while in midair. What is more, if the target can't avoid Sugino's green balls for three times Sugino will be able to know where the target is for a month (track ability). If the target can't avoid three of Sugino's green balls three consecutive times he won't be able to use his hatsu for a hour (and he will also be tracked).**


	5. The fight

A red-haired boy was enjoying a strawberry juice and a piece of cake while listening to the news.

_"The reasons behind the moon's explosion are still unknown. The experts think..."_ a woman was saying on the TV.

"How boring, all they talk about is the moon, the moon and again the moon".

"Well, that was a rather big incident. It's just normal that they talk about it" a voice said.

The boy looked around to see who was the one speaking. He spotted a young woman, around 25 years old, with long black hair and black eyes, a skin like cannel and a big strange green ring on her right hand. She was sitting in a corner of the bar and was looking to him smiling.

"Even if it is a great deal they're just saying the same things. Again and again. If they don't have any news they should just keep silent"

"You have your own ideas, I see. What's your name?"

"Karma, and yours?"

"Ajil"

"What's inside that ring. There is a grey thing in it, right?"

"My, what fearful eyes you have. It's a beetle, a Silver Beetle to be more precise. It's rather rare, but sometimes they can end trapped in this kind of stone"

"Ah"

_"And now we'll pass to the local news. It seems that Kurako, one of the twenty-one best fighters of the Heavens Arena known as the Floor Masters, has an important announcement"_

"The Heavens Arena is the greatest attraction of this city, right? It's where there is an important martial arts tournament. So that's Kurako. My, he has such muscles and he's handsome too. It's not surprising he is one of the best fighters" Ajil commented with her hands under her chin. A chit-chatting attitude.

"Trust me. If you talked to him, you wouldn't think so"

_"As many people know I have a passion for gambling- _the big man was saying-_With time and the popularity I gained after becoming a Floor Master, I created a group of talented people specialized in giving advices to those interested in betting here, at the Heavens Arena. I myself have used their services to place some difficult bets. This group is my pride"_

"He should put his pride in his muscles since they are the only thing he has" Karma said before eating the cherry on the top of the cake.

_"However, yesterday a member of that group used the trust I gave him to trick me. Me and all the other clients who trusted my group. You can be sure I won't let that pass. My men are blocking all the city's exits. When we'll catch him there will be a Retaliation Match!" _the man said with a confident look, the punch in the air and a big grin.

"What's a Retaliation Match?" Ajil asked confused.

"It's a match entirely organized by Kurako. It's held on his floor and to assist it you must pay him. That kind of fights are pretty popular since Kurako uses it to make his enemies fight people chosen by him who are usually pretty strong. Whatever, it's just a show and, in this case, a way to earn some money back"

_"This sure is big news. Kurako-san, can you tell us a little more about the two fighters who are going to face each-other?" _a journalist asked him.

"You see? It's all a big commercial. He is trying to make the fight look interesting"

_"The one who took the money is a young boy. He is a hunter and a member of the so-called Section E to boot. His name's Akabane Karma". _A picture of the person appeared on the screen.

"But, but it's _you!_"

"Yup". Karma finished his strawberry juice then threw it to the bin near the door. "Perfect shoot!"

"Why did you do that?"

"I didn't want to stand to throw it away". Silence "Oh, were you talking about tricking him? I needed money"

"But, Karma-kun- the woman stood up. Very slowly.-Aren't you scared? After all Kurako-san uses to personally torture the one who offended him after this one loses against the opponent Kurako-san chooses for him". She was getting closer.

"Oh, so you know a lot about him after all. How strange. A moment ago it seemed as if you didn't have a clue". Karma was smiling.

_"As for the other fighter I selected a peculiar one. She is a famous jewels' designer. Her creations can also be used as weapons and they are both beautiful and deadly. I wanted to give her the possibility to show them. I'm talking about the elegant Ajil!"_

Ajil was at his table now. She let her willowy body lay on it while looking the boy right in the eyes.

"You know? You're right, this is gonna be a show. But not for Kurako-san's sake. For my jewels. I'll make them shine with your blood"

Karma could hear the noise of a group of cars approaching. With the tail of the eye he saw some men coming out from them. They were entering the bar.

"Really? This seems interesting" he said. A bunch of guns pointed at him.

XXX

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the match you were all waiting for shall begin!" a little woman wearing a pink uniform was shouting in a microphone. She was sitting among the public whose eyes were gathered towards a square-shaped ring.

"On one side we have Karma!" the boy appeared walking without rush. Angry shouts and insults were thrown to him. "Two days ago Karma used his influence as a member of Kurako-san's group to manipulate a bet's results gaining an incredible sum of money! Still it seems he won't be able to enjoy it!"

The door in front of Karma opened revealing Ajil.

"And here she comes! Ajil, the famous jewel's designer. Which kind of beautiful objects will she show us?"

The woman's appearance was breathtaking. She was wearing a green dress which appeared expensive and was coordinated with her ring. Other rings smaller and of many different colours were worn on each finger of the other hand. However, what caught Karma's attention was a golden armour she was wearing under the dress. It was thin and adherent to her skin.

The judge stepped on the ring. "Begin!"

Ajil attacked first. She jumped against Karma hitting him with a kick which the boy blocked. The strange armour was protecting her legs as well.

_This metal- thing is hard. Breaking it looks difficult and it even lets her move freely._

While in midair Ajil took an iron whip out and wrapped Karma's wrist in it.

_I got you!_

But for some reason the wrist slept away from the whip's grip. Ajil widened her eyes surprised for a moment, but kept coming without leaving an opening.

"Whoa! Ajil continues to steer her whip trying to catch Karma, but he has successfully avoided all her attacks until now. They are twirling all over the ring. They seem two dancers!"

At that point Ajil scratched the floor with her whip lifting stone's fragments. Karma squinted and in that moment felt a deep pain, like a giant pierce, on his shoulder.

"Here it is! Ajil's famous stone-gun! It's a gun she projected herself and is used to fire hard precious stones"

And so it was. Ajil was holding a golden gun. One of the rings on her left hand was missing a stone.

_And she is also using the shu to enhance the stones' efficiency._

Still, Karma's ten was able to protect him. However, he was put out of balance and the woman took advantage from it by closing on him and immobilizing him against the floor. Her legs around his body and a hand on his neck.

"Clean hit and down. Two points" the judge shouted.

"It's better if you surrender here, because either way I'm going to make four holes in your head" Ajil said showing her rings playfully.

Karma smiled. "You know. I would have never imagined it. To think you were _lesbian_"

Her eyes widened in disbelief and she loosened the grip around the boy's neck.

Her mouth opened to speak, but in that moment she was hit by something. It was like when eating a spicy food without knowing it. Tears started running over her face and she couldn't breath. By instinct she jumped back coughing, but the floor under her feet was unusually slippery and she fell hurting her back. In a moment Karma was over her. Their positions inverted.

"My, my, how clumsy you are. But your armour is something. It's basically some plates which stick to your body using some technology right?- Karma said while examining them- Because of this system they grant you a great flexibility in your movements, but they don't have a proper support. Let's try so then"

After saying this Karma touched the armour and Ajil felt the plates coming off one by one. Now she was defenceless. Just a woman wearing a green dress. The boy pointed her gun on her face, took one of her stones and enhanced its destructive power with his aura. Ajil couldn't breath again. But for the fear. That power was too much for her naked body.

"I surrender" she shouted "I lost!"

The room was in silence.

"A-Ajil surrendered! It's Karma's victory! This is the first time a Retaliation Match ended like this!"

There was an explosion of noises. Some people were murmuring with excitement. Others were gesticulating angrily. The deep voice of Kurako-san cursing was perfectly audible.

"Nice choice" Karma said helping the woman to stand -It would have been a waste to cancel your wedding"

"How do you know?"

"Your ring. Rings containing a Silver Beetle are considered a symbol of engagement in some cultures. Two people who are going to marry would wear rings of the same colour and shape both containing a beetle. And who has the other one? It seems your secretary has it" the boy pointed out a young blond girl with shirt hair among the public. She was observing them with a worried expression.

Ajil stayed silent. She didn't have anything to say. Her relationship was a secret. Those old conservative farts who invested in her company wouldn't have approved it.

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody. Well, you just have to help me out in the future, that is"

"We won't have a future. Kurako-san is furious" Ajil commented.

"He? Don't worry. I'll calm him down"

Looking to the Floor Master's enraged face and to his pulsing veins Ajil had some doubts.

* * *

**Sorry, this is late. Some things about the battle aren't explained, but don't worry the next chapter will clarify them for you.**

**I have updated the last chapter explaining something about Kanzaki in the notes.**

**Up until now the story simply introduced the characters putting them in different situations, explaining their backgrounds and abilities. In chapter 7 what you could call the main plot will start moving even if really _really _slowly.**


End file.
